It's Lie, right?
by Louise Yuiki
Summary: Tanpa Hinata ketahui, Sasuke menangis dalam diam. Dan tanpa Sasuke ketahui, itu adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Hinata./[Prolog].


[Prolog]

Hinata tak pernah tahu, bahwa mencintai Uchiha Sasuke akan sesakit ini.

"Pergilah, Hyuuga."

Hinata masih terdiam, ingatannya melayang pada beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika Sasuke masih tersenyum padanya dan membisikan bahwa ia sangat mencintai dan tak ingin ia pergi meninggalkannya. Waktu dimana Sasuke berlutut dihadapannya dan melamarnya dihadapan patung Yesus. Berjanji akan setia semati bersamanya.

Dan kini, siapa yang memintanya untuk pergi?

"A..aku tak mengerti Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke masih enggan untuk berbalik, enggan untuk melihat sepasang rembulan yang menatapgnya kaget sekaligus... kecewa.

"Aku sudah meninggalakan sejumlah uang dan apartement jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan."

Hinata semakin meremas kedua tangannya.

"A-apa maksudmu de-dengan.. pergi?"

Air mata mulai mengenang di pelupuk dan Sasuke masih tetap enggan untuk berbalik.

"Aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi disini, lagi pula bukankah ini kenginanmu dari dulu untuk pergi dari sini?"

"T-tapi—"

"Lagi pula aku juga sudah memenangkan permainan bodoh ini"

Hinata kembali membulatkan matanya, "Ma-maksudmu?"

Kali ini Sasuke berbalik, menatap langsung Hinata dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Dasar wanita bodoh, kau pikir aku benar-benar mencintaimu? Khe, naïf." Sasuke menyeringai, namun Hinata yang benar-benar peka bisa melihat bahwa bibir itu sedikit bergetar.

"Kupikir akan menarik jika bisa menaklukan hati seorang Hyuuga, dan ternyata kau sama saja dengan wanita lainnya, naïf dan begitu mudah untuk dijebak. Yah.. kuakai walau menaklukanmu butuh kesabaran."

Kali ini, Hinata tak bisa lagi menahan air mata yang sejak tadi berdesak ingin keluar. Bibirnya ia katupkan kuat untuk menahan isak dan getaran bibirnya yang menjadi. Hatinya sakit, sakit mengetahui bahwa yang dikatakan orang itu benar. Bahwa, Sasuke mendekatinya selama ini hanya ingin mempermainkannya dan sialnya ia yang jadi korban taruhan. Tangan yang tadi saling meremas itu kini beralih memegangi perutnya yang sedikit membuncit, walau itu tertutupi dengan kaosnya yang longgar.

"A-a-apa kau b-bersungguh Sasuke-kun?"

"Iya, dan cepatlah enyah dari sini. Aku tak ingin gadisku selanjutnya salah paham melihatmu menangis disini." Sasuke kembali memunggungi Hinata, kali ini ia menggenggam segelas anggur.

Dan hati Hinata semakin berdenyut sakit, gadis selanjutnya katanya?

"B-baiklah, t-t-terima _hiks_ kasih a-atas k-k-kenangan _hiks_ yang kau be-berikan sela- _hiks_ -ma 3 tahun ini S-sasuke-kun. A-aku _hiks_ aku bahagia _hiks_ d-dan p-p-perlu kau _hiks_ ta- _hiks_ -u, a-aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun.. _hiks hiks_ "

Hinata membungkuk dengan air mata yang bercucur keluar, setelah itu masih memandangi punggung tegap lelaki yang baru mengusirnya itu sejenak dengan senyum yang sangat lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit. _Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya Hinata, setelah ini kau harus belajar untuk melupakan kehangatan bahu itu yang selalu memelukmu_. Lalu ia pun berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tengah menunduk.

"Aku t-tak menyesal untuk mencintaimu Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Tanpa Hinata ketahui, ekspresi terakhirnya tadi berdampak besar pada Sasuke yang memang sejak tadi memandanginya dari pantulan jendela tanpa Hinata ketahui. Bahu yang selalu tegap itu begetar, tangannya meremas gelas yang sedari tadi ia pegang kuat, tak mempedulikan bahwa darah dan luka pada tangannya akan memburuk. Setetes tidak bertetes-tetes air mata jatuh berlinang dan meninggalkan noda samar pada karpet putih dibawahnya.

Dan tanpa Sasuke ketahui, ini adalah terkahir kalinya ia dapat melihat Hinata. Karena keesokan harinya, penyesalan akan menghantamnya telak dengan berita kepergian Hinata untuk selama-lamanya.

 ***** T b c *****

Hai, masih ingat Louise?

Maaf cerita untuk I'm Hinata Your Wife and Your Haters terpaksa discontinue karena Mwordnya terkunci, dan saya lupa apa pass-nya hehe. Dan saya membikin akun baru, karena akun lama saya juga lupa apa passnya*ceroboh*. Dan sekali lagi maaf dan jika berkenan riview please? hehe


End file.
